She's Left for Dead
by Rebekah Mikaelson
Summary: Elijah leaves Elena in the care of Kol while he goes on a trip. When he returns, what he hears makes him want to dagger Kol. "HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!" Elena screamed. "Well darling, my ass is much more handsome. Besides, no hard feelings...you were just collateral damage. I saw an opportunity to save myself, and I took it." Kol replied. (Humor)


When Elijah learned that he was going to need to leave Mystic Falls for a few days, he was more than worried. If the matter hadn't been so pressing, he wouldn't have left. But it was pretty important that he handle it.

The problem was that there had recently been a group of witches trying to kidnap Elena for her blood. And as soon as he mentioned her going, she refused. She couldn't just leave her friends and family to deal with the witches, should they return.

So Elijah had begrudgingly entrusted her safety with Kol. Out of all his siblings, Kol liked Elena the most. And to be honest, he trusted Kol more than Klaus or Rebekah, where she was concerned.

While he was away, he talked to Elena at least once a day. She reassured him that she was fine, that nothing had happened, and Kol was being the perfect gentleman. She also made sure to let him know how unhappy she was to have a babysitter.

One the final day he was gone, when he was preparing to board the plane to Roanoke, Virginia he once again called his girlfriend. But, unlike any other time he called her, she didn't answer. Hastily he called Kol as well, getting nothing but his voicemail.

He called his sister, and her reply was "_Why __should __I __know __where __they __are__?"_

Knowing he had to get home as soon as possible, he compelled himself a private jet that would land at a private airport about 20 miles a way from Mystic Falls.

Once landed, he tried Elena's phone once again, but to no avail. Using his vampire speed, he headed towards her house.

When he entered the Gilbert residence, there was no sign of her. Jeremy said she and Kol had left earlier in the day, saying they would be back later that night.

Elijah then raced to the Mikaelson Mansion, hoping there would be some clue as to where they were.

Upon entering the family home, he let out a sign of relief when he heard Elena's voice. And then he registered what she was saying, or well...screaming at his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST LEFT MY ASS TO DIE!"

"Well darling, my ass is much more handsome. Besides, no hard feelings...you were just collateral damage. I saw an opportunity to save myself, and I took it."

"After I risked my life, and went back for you when that hunter had you pinned! You asshole, I am going to kill you!"

Elijah growled, and flashed into the room they were in. Instead of the picture he had conjured up in his mind of Elena stabbing Kol in the chest while yelling or something of the sort, Elena was sitting Indian style on the couch, Kol beside her.  
She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and there wasn't a speck of makeup on her face. Kol was wearing a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt.

Around them was bags of chips, empty cans of Mtn Dew, and bags of blood. And in their hands were game controllers. They were furiously pressing buttons, shooting what looked to be zombies.

"Pause!" Elena called, jumping off the couch when she saw Elijah. She flashed forward, enveloping him in a hug.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away, he raised and eyebrow. "Vinegar?" He questioned.

"Yes brother, vinegar. From these amazingly tasty chips." Kol said holding up a blue Chip bag.

Elena giggled, shaking her head. "I have gotten your brother addicted to junk food."

"And video games?" Elijah asked.

"No, that would be my brother who got him addicted to those. He didn't believe me when I said I could trample him at killing zombies." Elena shrugged.

"Which you didn't, by the way." Kol joked from the couch.

"Because I went back to save your sorry ass from the hunter!" Elena exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Elijah just shook his head. They were back to arguing over who was right about the game. He silently stepped out of the room, chuckling to himself. At least they were both safe. Or at least until one killed the other over the damn game.


End file.
